The Forbidden Son: A son of
by Owlboy
Summary: What happens when a parentless cat, who smells of evil appears to the Jellicle cats? Please R and R, espicially the second R!
1. Lost

**The Forbidden Son**

**Chapter One: Lost**

_Where am I?_ The little kitten thought. _Who am I? Who are my parents? Who am I?_

The little orange and amber kitten, with the white under-belly was picked up by his scruff and carried away. A large flame-colored tom, with a white under-belly and a large mane was carrying the poor kitten by the scruff. The little kitten yowled loudly. He was crying out.

"Hush now Ember," the tom said. "Listen to your father and hush. Your mother isn't here."

_Father?_ Ember thought. _Mother?_ Ember yowled again.

"Father?" Ember said. The word felt like honey on his lips.

"Yes, your father," the tom said again. Ember scrambled trying to turn around. He couldn't. He was held too tightly. He only caught a glance of a large, donned mane, but that was it…

The large tom then crossed the train tracks. He picked up his pace considerably and darted. He soon would be rid of this burden most cats enjoy. He couldn't keep this lump of fur. He was too sweet. Not a cat like him. He was loner, a rough-it cat.

The junkyard was in sight! Almost there… No! The train was coming! The tom was forced to halt! He couldn't make it!

He saw the sun, almost up. Without a spare thought, he through the poor kitten across the tracks. Ember screeched at the top his tiny lungs. He landed with a thud in the junkyard. Ember was still.

_One of those bloody Jellicles will have heard that_, the flame-colored tom thought angrily. _Thank god that sniveling kit is gone. He was burden. He was only a second mouth to feed_.

The large tom walked away. He seemed to be happy. But on the inside he was hurting. He might've killed Ember. _No_, the tom thought._ I must crush these feelings. They're a weakness! Love is a weakness_.

"I am Macavity," the tom said, as if he was trying to reassure himself. "I love no one, not even kin."

In the junkyard, a horde cats appeared from the shadows. At the rising sun, they stared at the poor, abandoned kit. He seemed to glow like fire in sun. An elegant, graceful, pure white she-cat came forward and sniffed him.

"Well Victoria? Is he alive?" asked a black and white, tiger stripped cat.

"I believe so Munkustrap," Victoria responded.

"What will we do with him?" asked a tuxedo cat.

"Is anyone willing to take him?" asked Munkustrap.

Victoria looked pleadingly at the tuxedo cat.

"Please?" she asked.

"Oh no! Victoria we can't! We have our own kits!"

"Mistoffelees, please? This poor kit can't be much older than Whiteface, Angelorom and Bartholomew."

"But we can't! You shouldn't exert yourself!"

"I smell Macavity…" said a black and gold she-cat. "He was here…"

"What did you say Demeter?" asked an amber tom. "Macavity?"

The she cat Demeter sniffed the kitten that lay on the ground. "He was here, with this little kit…"

"Do you think this is his kit Skimbleshanks?" asked Mistoffelees.

"Maybe," said Demeter. She had regained herself. She always went limp when Macavity is mentioned.

"So, is he welcome?" asks Munkustrap.

Cliffhanger! Please review! This is my first story! I welcome all reviews, even criticism! Please review! Chapter 2 will be coming soon!


	2. Welcome

**The Forbidden Son**

**Chapter 2: Welcome**

Ember groaned. Last thing he remembered was being flung across the railroad tracks. His head hurt, like an anvil hit it. He heard voices, heavenly ones.

_Am I dead? _Ember thought. _Am I in the Heavyside Layer?_

"Do you think this is his kit Skimbleshanks?" asked a voice.

"Maybe," said another voice.

"So, is he welcome?" asks a third voice.

"I don't know…" said the first voice.

"Please take me in!" Ember pleaded as he jumped up. Every cat in the junkyard stepped back, either because they were shocked to see him jump up or they knew that he might be a son of Macavity.

"What is your name?" asked the third voice.

"I'm Ember, sir, I think," the kit said.

The large black and white striped tom walked to Ember and bowed saying, "I'm Munkustrap." Then Munkustrap pointed out many cats, Mistoffelees, the first voice, a tuxedo cat, a gold and black she-cat, the second voice, Demeter, a pure white she-cat called Victoria and a rusty colored tom called Skimbleshanks.

"So can I stay?" Ember asked again. He looked up to the large cats. He felt so small compared to them.

Mistoffelees groaned. He couldn't say no to the poor, abandoned kitten and his cute little face. "I suppose so."

"Thank you!" Ember shouted. He then jumped on to Mistoffelees.

"Hey—get off—now!" Ember then climbed onto his lower back out of curiosity. "Hey, I'm ticklish there! Ha-ha, please—get off! No! Please, no! Stop it, I'm ticklish there!"

Ember crawled off. He got on to the ground and hid beneath Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees gave a purr of amusement. He was so cute and funny, and it wasn't just because he was an impish kit. His behavior was so weird.

"He's staying with us!" Mistoffelees announced.

"But—what about his stench?" asked Demeter. She whispered so Ember wouldn't hear. "He smells like Macavity!"

"I don't care."

Demeter stalked away. "Your loss!" No one missed that. Not even Ember.

"What was that about Mistof… Mifstof… Mist—?" Ember tried to say.

"Nothing. And call me Father," Mistoffelees replied.

Isn't it sweet? Chapter three will come. Only if I get reviews.


	3. Return

**The Forbidden Son**

**Chapter 3: Return**

For a heartless criminal, Macavity was sure doing a poor job. He was leaving the junkyard, when a heart wrenching feeling went through him. He had to know that Ember was okay. He tried to shake it off. Then every step was harder and harder, like walking through mud. He tried to ignore it. Then Macavity finally had to turn tail.

He went to go back. He had to. What if those dumb Jellicle's wouldn't take him. They didn't take him after all. He made one mistake and then he's banished. What if Ember made a mistake too? Then he'd come crawling back to him. He could remember being banished so clearly…

_The flame-colored cat didn't know any better. He was doing as told. The black cat was once a Jellicle. But he was kicked out. _

_"What happened?" asked the flame-colored cat. _

_"I'll tell ya Macavity. Those Jellicle are nothin' but morons. They have many rules. I once left for a couple months, don't ask why, and whens I come back, they won't 'ccept me. I ask why and they say because I left. See? Morons! Break a single rule and they kick ya out!" _

_"Wow!" Macavity said. They didn't seem bad like that. He was a street cat too, only a kit. _

_"Hey," the black cat said. "Do me a favor, could ya?" The black whispered something in Macavities ear and then Macavity left bouncing._

_Next morning there was a huge commotion. Someone tried to poison Old Deuteronomy! _

_"Who was it?" asked Thunderbolt, the Guardian of the Tribe. "Who?" _

_Macavity stepped forward. "It was me! I put the plant in there!" He sounded really joyful about it. _

_"YOU? THAT WAS _DEATH ROOT_! YOU WOULD'VE KILLED HIM WITH THAT!" thundered Thunderbolt. _

_"But—"_

_"YOUR BANISHED!"_

_"I didn—"_

_"BANISHED!"_

_Macavity left swearing vengeance on the tribe. He would get them. And Deuteronomy._

He looked out from behind the tire he was hiding behind. He gasped. It was unbelievable. If his mother saw—Why was he thinking about Ember's mother? He has had many mates. Why one would stick out?

Because this kit survived. 


	4. Gone

**The Forbidden Son**

**Chapter 4: Gone**

Macavity stepped cautiously toward the Jellicles, the very cats he swore to get vengeance upon. He saw his littermate, Munkustrap, his own brother. Then his father Skimbleshanks, his own flesh and blood who bore him. His mother Amber was dead, killed by the train. She was walking to the city once and didn't look and was killed, another stray for the humans to feel sorry and then forgot about.

A plate clattered. Macavity unfortunately realized he did it. He turned to dart away. He's been beaten before and as an old cat, he didn't stand a chance. What would his son do? Would he fight or would he turn tail? Would he help him or fight him?

Too late. Clearly his senses grew worse. Ember was wondering what did it and came here. Mistoffelees was calling him, like a father. Macavity sniffed in contempt. How dare he call his son like a human call his pet! He was Macavities con! He should be afraid of him, not worry about him! And this Mistoffelees was the one who summoned Old Deuteronomy from him!

Ember began to sniff around. He started to sniff the plate. _Just like I taught you!_ Macavity thought. He didn't let himself be angry for thinking fatherly thoughts. He didn't even notice it anymore. He was too far in.

"Hey!" Ember shouted. "There's a cat hiding over here!"

The horde of cats started coming to the hiding spot. There were grumblings of Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer pulling some idiotic prank again.

"No, please call them off," Macavity whispered to his son. Ember cocked his head in confusion. "Why?" he asked. "Jus—" Too late. The cats were already there. Some gasped. Some flexed their claws. Words of 'Traitor' and 'Kits—so foolish' went around the group.

"What?" Ember asked. Victoria immediately grabbed her adoptive kit and pulled him away, but not before sneering at Macavity. Macavity roared back.

Munkustrap walked forward and glared at Macavity. "Clearly I have to teach you the meaning of banished again Macavity. Your memory isn't very clear."

"You don't brother. I merely checked on my kit," Macavity replied smugly. Many gasps went up from the crowd of cats watching this confrontation. So this kit was Macavities son! There were many guesses that it was true. But Macavity related to Munkustrap? They looked nothing alike, nor did they act alike.

Munkustrap's fur bristled sharply like thorns at the sound of 'brother.'

"I'm not your brother you pig!" Munkustrap spat. "You never will be!"

Macavity sighed. "Please just let me make sure my son is ok. Please?"

"Not happening." Munkustrap crouched into a fighting position. "You're showing compassion Macavity. You're finally learning… a bit too late though." His muscles tensed. Macavity did nothing. He wasn't going to fight his son's family.

Ember poked his head though the legs of some of the cats behind Munkustrap. Macavity perked up.

"Ember!" Macavity shouted. "It's me your father!"

"Fa-ther?" Ember said softly. It didn't sound right when mentioning Macavity as his father.

Munkustrap stepped in front of Ember. "Don't touch him! You're a banished Jellicle!"

"Jus—"

"YOU'RE BANISHED!"

"Pleas—"

"BANISHED!"

Macavity flashed back to his youth. He remembered standing right here in this corner, right when it happened. He then just reacted instinctively. He lashed out like lightning with his right paw and cut Munkustrap across the face. He then started cutting and thrashing out everywhere. He then reached Ember. He hated the kit at the moment. He was a Jellicle! He hated the Jellicles! He raised his paw and then started for the killing blow.

"Father!" Ember squeaked. "Father don't! Stop!"

Macavities paw stopped, barely above Ember's head. He looked around, his rage subsided. He caused so much pain today. Some cats might be dead. He hated this sometimes, and right now he hated this so much! He was a danger. He just wanted his anger gone. He nearly killed his own kit, one he truly loved. In fact the only cat he really ever loved. He made up his mind. It was the quickest way.

He picked himself up and dragged his weary body to the tracks and waited. He didn't have to wait long. A train came roaring. It was only a few feet away. There was a loud _crunch!_ Then it was over.

Ember came racing to the body. There was his father, true father's body. It was all mangled and twisted, but his fathers. Ember sat down crying, wishing he was back.


End file.
